


End This Way

by PrimaryScavQueen



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: ALL THE MAN PAIN, Gen, Post "Fatherland", Spoilers for "Fatherland"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimaryScavQueen/pseuds/PrimaryScavQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole and Deacon commiserate after the events of "Fatherland"</p>
            </blockquote>





	End This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: I'm working through my feels, guys. This probably won't be the only fic this week from me. This was written quickly and unbeta-ed. Please forgive any mistakes. 
> 
> Feedback is love

Cole can smell the whiskey on Deacon as the man stumbles into the conference room, bumping into the table hard enough the legs screech in protest. Cole has no patience for this now. The world is about to come down around them and the two people he loves the most betrayed him so painfully. He grinds his teeth as Deacon takes another long drink from the bottle of whiskey, draining it of its contents before he slams it down on the table hard enough to shatter the glass.

“Jesus Christ, Deacon!” He snarls, “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Deacon’s eyes lock on his and they’re filled with pain. “I knew it’d end this way, you know?” Deacon says softly, “I expected the storm to get me while you all were gone. I just wanted her to know...”

Cole pinches the bridge of his nose. “Deacon, what are you going on about?”

“Nothing. Where are your cohorts? Shouldn’t you all be planning?” Deacon plops down in a chair, looking completely defeated. 

It honestly shakes Cole to his core to see him like this. “Confinement.” 

Deacon lifts his head. “Confinement?” He repeats then laughs, “Fuck man, what did they do to you?”

“They betrayed me. They were so damn bloodthirsty; they lost sight of everything else.”

Deacon nods slowly. “I’d offer you a drink but…” he trails off with a shrug.

Cole studies him for a long moment. “What the hell got to you?”

“She brushed me aside. Said she’s doing it because she has to…” Deacon sighs, “I get it, I honestly do. I just…didn’t expect it to rip out my heart like that.”

Cole takes a minute to digest that and mildly wonders if he’s having a stroke. On one hand, he’s happy that he wasn’t the only one that Cassie blindsided. He takes a little bit more pleasure in it than he should, if he’s being honest. But how miserable Deacon looks right now makes it hard to actually enjoy it. 

Poor fucking bastard. 

Cole sighs and claps his hand on his shoulder. “Been there.”

“I’m so goddamn stupid.”

“No. You’re just in love.”

Deacon reaches down and pulls the knife from its holster on his thigh and tosses it on the table. “I’m pretty sure you cutting my heart out would feel better.”

Cole reaches over and grabs the knife, not that he has any plans to actual drive it into Deacon’s chest but keeping it safe for the time being with Deacon being beyond shitfaced. “You’re a fucking drama queen when you’re wasted.”

Deacon shrugs. “You should have brought two bottles back.”

Cole pulls out a chair and sits down next to him. “Yeah, I should’ve.” He agrees and scrubs his face with his hands. 

“At least you got me.” Deacon says with a small, half hearted, sad excuse of a smile.

“God help us all.”


End file.
